


A quiet agreement is an agreement none the less- or; the one where Chris Colfer is unbelievable.

by mikeysgerard



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Fantasizing about fictional characters, First Time, M/M, S4E14, Sexual Frustration, Sort of at least, crisscolfer smut, glee I do, klaine smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: "...Oh and Chris, tone it down a bit. There was a bit too much tongue happening on your side and while Kurt is as desperate as Blaine in this shot, we need to keep it PG, got it? We can only manage to put so much music over your lip locking to cover up the noises you make."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Crisscolfer - Relationship, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	A quiet agreement is an agreement none the less- or; the one where Chris Colfer is unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> While I listed the pairing of Kurt and Blaine in the tags, it really is just a CC! fic, I guess. If you read the first three paragraphs, you'll see what I mean :)
> 
> This is non-beta'd. If a gramma mistake hurts your eyes, let me know!
> 
> P.S.: For some reason I've been listening to 'Whistle' by FloRida while writing this (and then watched The Warblers perform it like a 10000times on YouTube), if you wanna check the song out.

[*watch me*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vimhRkbCFDo)

_"..and it's not exclusive, right? ...But you in this feyboy-tie...dude, it's my kryptonite. “Blaine nearly growls, and pulls Kurt back down for another kiss. Kurt goes willingly and quickly nudges his nose against that special spot on Blaine's neck before searching his lips again, and Blaine takes that as an invite to loosen his own tie around his neck to feel Kurt's lips against the skin there and not the fabric, but he doesn't get very far when Kurt suddenly pulls away again with a gasp to look down at this handsome man underneath him -"Wait! This doesn't mean that we're back together, right?"_

_Blaine lets go of Kurt's frame quickly (though kind of frustrated because Kurt is making those tiny needy sounds while they're kissing), and holds his hands up, trying to sound earnest but it does sound more desperate when he says, "No, I know. It's cool, it's cool. This- this is just bros helping bros," so fast that he stumbles over his own words and tangles his fingers into the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. And Blaine's stupid, ridiculous eyelashes and those stupid, full lips are coming closer again. So Kurt lets himself have it and leans down to mutter "Mmmm, I love it when you talk salacious..." against those stupid lips before Blaine groans into their next kiss and his hands push desperately at his dress-shirt to get his hand on the small of Kurt's back to finally get some more skin he so badly craves and misses._

"CUT! Guys, take another five, okay? I gotta make re-adjustments for the lighting, I'm still not happy with it for this set-up." Ryan shouts and rubs his forehead while Chris and Darren pull apart with a smacking sound of their lips for the billionth time this morning. "Just do me a favour and stay here in the car, will you? No running around, please." Ryan says with a mocking eyebrow that's suspiciously raised in Darren's direction, a little bit calmer now but still somewhat annoyed, or exhausted. Chris isn't sure. It's been a long morning for everyone. They had a very late shoot last night and they had to be back on set again at 4:30 AM.

Chris and Darren stay in Kurt and Blaine’s tangled position a moment longer, watching as Ryan and some other guys rush to a bigger screen at the back of the set to talk about this and that with wild hand gestures and shaking heads.

"I guess we should-" Chris sighs in a calm voice, his face still only inches from Darren's, and starts to pull away to at least get into a sitting position. His back starts to ache from being all curled up for so long now in this tiny space. And he needs coffee. Preferably black with loads and loads of sugar, or at least a diet coke.

"No, wait!" Darren squeaks, (though his voice slightly lower than Blaine’s was just seconds earlier) before Chris gets a chance to pull away and tightens his hold on Chris' waist tightly. And whoops, Linda, their costume person, won't be happy with the wrinkles on his expensive dress-shirt.

"What is it?!" Chris asks and notes how Darren's cheeks flush a teeny tiny bit. It is pretty warm in the small space of the car. God, they both need fresh air.

"Nothing, just...he said we should stay here?" Darren tries and shrugs, and Chris can't help but notice that it sounds more like a hopeful question than a statement.

He scrunches up his eyebrows and probably also smirks a little. "Well yeah, I wasn't gonna leave, I just need to-" Chris says again and once more tries to pull away, only to have Darren tighten his grip even more.

"Chris, no," he somewhat pleads now and Chris couldn't be more confused, and, okay. Maybe a little annoyed. The guys will be back in no time and he really needs a good stretch and coffee.

"What's crawled up your ass?!" Chris asks funnily and feels Darren's finger start to nervously fumble with the fabric of Chris' shirt. He doesn't give it much thought though, because seriously- Fresh air, stretching, _coffee_!- and finally manages to pull back a little.

And oh. He freezes. _Oh._

"I'm sorry, okay? I swear this hasn't happened before, really it hasn't! Can you just- not move and give me a minute?" Darren blabbers apologetically and flushes for real now, squeezing his eyes shut. He also starts to sweat a little. It _is_ warm in here.

"Are you saying I've never turned you on before?" Chris asks innocently and tries his hardest not to let the grin on his lips show.

"What?" Darren asks stunned and opens his eyes again, looking totally embarrassed. Chris decides to take pity on him and doesn't move farther away for now, but still chips in for some fun.

"Am I that unattractive to you?" He asks, pretending to be hurt and pushes his bottom lip into a heart breaking pout.

"Are you- what?!" Darren sounds desperate now and searches Chris' eyes for answers and Chris can't contain his laugh anymore.

"Come on, I was joking." He giggles and Darren releases a tight breath, though he still looks rather uncomfortable. "I guess that's commitment to the job, huh? And I mean, Kurt is sort of hot in those pants."

"Oh God, kill me now!" Darren groans and releases one of his hands on Chris' hip to cover half of his mouth and one of his eyes. "This is humiliating. Blaine would be so disappointed in me. He's a gentleman and we're at our teacher's _wedding_! And what if Mercedes...-"

Chris watches Darren chatter on in amusement and can't help but smile fondly down at his nervous co-star. In all the time they've known each other, he's never seen Darren even remotely embarrassed, he's usually very confident in everything he does, so this is kind of new territory and Chris is amazed. And okay, maybe he is a little turned on too, but Darren doesn't need to know that.

"...maybe they should rethink this scene. I could probably talk to Ryan right now about it and explain how I think that Blaine wouldn't be that desperate, especially-"

"Are you done now?" Chris stops Darren's rant with another laugh and puts a hand on Darren's chest to get his attention. That does seem to do the trick because it gets quiet in the car and Darren lets the hand on his face slip away, and after another moment of silence, he sighs and says, all quiet and sweet, "I'm sorry. I think I'm good now."

"Are you, now?" Chris grins and slowly adjusts his position a bit and yep, that's still Darren's dick gloriously hard against his hipbone.

"Fuck! Okay, you know what- maybe you should move away, then." Darren whines and bangs his head frustrated against the door handle but still doesn't let go of Chris, even if he just offered him to sit up.

Chris snorts and is just about to finally pull away when he hears Ryan and a bunch of other people come back, and oh, where did Brad come from all of a sudden? Kaylee has her ever persistent make-up brush in her hand and she rushes over to Darren without even as much as sparing a glance at Chris, who's still awkwardly hovering over a very deeply blushing Darren.

“Sweety, I know it’s pretty hot in here but how do you always manage to break out into a sweat so quickly?” Kaylee mutters under her breath while she works the brush over Darren’s nose and forehead in quick strokes and purses her lips when Darren makes a miserable noise at her remark.

"Okay boys, a few adjustments." Ryan starts a minute later with a clap of his hands and both Chris and Darren roll their eyes simultaneously. They're hardly 'Boys' anymore, but Ryan has always called them that and old habits die hard, or something.

"We're trying another shot without the headlight because that seems to be the problem. Darren, you're doing everything right. Blaine needs to be desperate and you're doing a good job here," Chris bites his lip and swallows a snarky remark while Darren just nods hastily.

"Chris, we're changing one of your lines. We figured that Kurt wouldn't say _'salacious'_ so we're changing that to _'fratty'_ , and see how that sounds, okay? Sounds more fitting, anyway. Oh and you tone it down a bit. There was a bit too much tongue happening on your side and while Kurt is as desperate as Blaine in this shot, we need to keep it PG, got it? We can only manage to put so much music over your lip locking to cover up the noises you make." Now it's Chris who blushes and Darren sends him a mocking look that practically screams ' _See?! Not my fault!'_ or something, when Kaylee moves out of the way and they settle back into position for another go.

The headlight is removed, the mic back above their heads but out of view for the camera and with a gulp, Chris lowers himself on top of Darren once more but makes sure that he isn't brushing anywhere near Darren's groin area to spare them both some embarrassment in front of all these people. But ohhh, later. Later Chris is gonna give him shit for the look Darren just shot him.

"Alright guys, everyone in action please! Take 43!"

Darren, or well, _Blaine_ , stays just as desperate as Ryan wanted him to be and apparently the removal of the headlight works way better for this take, judging by the way they all nod their heads as the scene starts to fold in front of them on the camera screen.

Chris- _Kurt_!- mumbles, " _Mmm, I love it when you talk fratty..."_ against Blaine’s mouth and if Kurt still slips Blaine a bit of tongue between one of Blaine’s very quiet and discreet moans, no one needs to know.

-

“Come on, you said it yourself! And if it never happened before I guess I was just wondering what I did different this time.”

Chris is annoying! Can’t he just let go?! It’s been two days and Darren has had it. They even agreed that they wouldn’t mention what happened that day at the shoot but of course, knowing Chris, that promise wouldn’t last long.

Chris jumps on the counter in Darren’s small trailer kitchenette, and while Darren is amused that Chris apparently finds it okay to spend their break in Darren’s trailer, he’s also starting to get pissed off.

“Was it the position? Was it the tongue I wasn’t allowed to slip? You gotta give me something here, Darren.” Chris tries again and Darren sighs.

“No, shut up now,” he says matter of factly, not making clear which of the options the ‘no’ belongs to, and grabs a green apple from the fruitbowl. “Why is it so important to you, anyway?! S’ kinda freaking me out by now.”

Chris, of course, ignores Darren’s wish to shut up. “There’s no reason. Just the fact that I must have done something differently. And I _am_ a guy, after all, so I feel like I’m allowed to be a bit curious, ‘cause I thought you liked boobs and all.”

Darren groans. Not this again. “I already told you like a thousand times that I don’t give a flying rats ass about the fact that you’re a guy, Chris. That’s not what I meant about freaking out.” He rubs at his temple and takes a big bite from his apple, causing a tiny drop of apple juice to slide down the inside of his thumb. “And I like boobs just fine.”

-

**Chris 7:49PM:**

_Come on, Darren. Tell me?_

**Darren 8:18PM:**

_Leave it be, Christopher._

**Darren 10:55PM:**

**  
** _Go to sleep, Chris._

**_Chris 10:59PM:_ **

_You know me too well._

**Darren 10:59PM:**

_I try. : )_

_-_

“So I narrowed it down to 3 options.” Chris says casually as he sits down at the table in their catering tent with a can of diet coke in his hands.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Darren groans and thumps his head against the table next to his plate of fried rice. “Chris this is seriously getting ridiculous, you-“

“What’s getting ridiculous?” Both Darren’s and Chris’ head snaps to Lea who’s lowering herself next to Chris on the bench. “I wanna know.”

Darren shoots Chris a warning glance and then shrugs at Lea. “Chris is just being considerably more annoying than usually.”

“Oh, that.” Lea replies simply and takes a careful sip from her tea.

“Hey!” Chris bitches and slaps her arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Much to Darren’s amusement, Lea ignores Chris completely and turns to Darren to ask, “But seriously though, what’s he done this time?”

“I’m right fucking here!” Chris whines and huffs a frustrated breath when neither of them pay attention to him.

Darren considers his words for a moment. He obviously won’t say what’s going on because as much as he loves Lea, his boner problems are nothing he wishes to discuss with her on any day of the week- neither with Chris nor with her and he prays to every God he’s ever heard of that Chris will keep his mouth shut as well. So instead he says, “I was just saying he’s being ridiculous about the fact that this is his 5th can of diet coke already and it’s only like, 10AM.” He risks a glance at Chris just in time to see him roll his eyes and stand up, muttering something about friendship and simple questions.

If he forgets his can of diet coke on the table or lets it there on purpose as a reminder that this topic isn’t done yet, Darren doesn’t know. One more day and then they have a week off. A whole freaking _week_!

-

**Chris 2:15PM:**

  
_Sexual frustration, Bi-curious, you’re hot for Kurt_

**Chris 4:03PM:**

_Are you ignoring me?_

**Chris 9:44PM:**

_Darren?_

**Darren 9:50PM:**

_Not ignoring you. Though trying to enjoy my week off. Shut up._

**Darren 9:50PM:**

_And fuck Bi-curious. Wtf._

**Chris 9:53PM:**

_Okay that still leaves two options._

**Chris 10:00PM:**

_Darren._

**Chris 10:09PM:**

_You’re no fun._

**Darren 10:16PM:**

_Open your door you deaf idiot, will you._

-

“What are you doing here?” Chris asks confused as he opens his front door after reading Darren’s message, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, hair not styled and glasses on his nose, matching Darren’s appearance fairly well save for the tanktop, jeans and flipflops he’s wearing.

Darren doesn’t respond but pushes past Chris inside the hallway without being invited to do so first. “Sure Darren, come on in.” Chris mutters sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and closes the door behind him to follow Darren into the living room where Darren is pacing back and forth sort of oddly.

“What’s going on?” Chris tries to get his attention but the pacing doesn’t stop so Chris just watches him for a moment.

“I’m telling you something now and you’re going to listen to me okay?” Darren says calmly and in a smooth tone, though Chris can make out the pissed off and weirdly nervous jitters in his voice as he speaks. He’s just about to say something when Darren finally stops pacing around and turns to look at him, staring him straight in the eyes when he says, “Don’t even think about saying something. You wanted me to talk about this so you will stand there now and fucking listen to me, Colfer.”

Chris is momentarily stunned and doesn’t understand what Darren’s referring to, but once he remembers, he can’t help the smirk on his lips which, _uh-oh_ , is not very welcomed by Darren, who’s shooting him an evil glance. Chris supposes it’s meant to look intimidating, but it’s honestly just adorable. And kind of hot, he can admit that much, okay.

“I meant what I said that day. This hasn’t happened to me before, alright? I don’t joke about this shit. I’m a professional.” Darren says and gets furious when Chris chuckles at his words. Chris thinks Darren is about to explode completely now, but to his surprise his anger lessens slightly after a few seconds, as does the tension in his shoulders and fisted hands. And then there’s a tiny, very very tiny grin on Darren’s face.

“Shut up, I _am_ a professional.” Darren argues, but he doesn’t sound as furious anymore. “Seriously though, Chris. It really was just a stupid accident, that’s all. Can’t we just forget it and leave it at that?”

“That’s it?” Chris asks and crosses his arms in amusement.

“Pardon?”

“You drove all the way over here, in the middle of our free week, at nearly 10:30 in the night just to tell me to forget it? That’s all?”

Now Darren does look kind of angry again and his jaw clenches when he presses out his next words. “Fine! Okay, _fine_. I fucking woke up that morning, which was way too early to have a shoot, by the way, with an insane hard on that I couldn’t take care of because I overslept and barely had time to jump into the shower just so I wouldn’t have to reek when I had a fucking make out scene with my on-screen boyfriend. And then they decide that the fucking _headlight_ was messing up the lightening after what, a thousand takes before doing something about it and me having to suffer through all these messed up takes and your noises and groping and tongue slipping!”

Logically, Chris knows he should refer to some other aspect of Darren’s (almost too detailed) rant, but somehow the only thing that comes out of his mouth is, “You had to ‘ _suffer through it’_?”

To Chris’ surprise, Darren lets out a high-pitched laugh that is either on the frustrated or hysterical side. He’s not sure. “I haven’t had sex in _months_ , Chris! I was desperate as it was with what happened, or _not_ happened that morning, and then we were making out for 2 hours, Chris!”

Huh. “Why haven’t you hooked up?!”

Darren stares at Chris like he’s crazy. “ _That’s_ all you care about?”

Chris just shrugs easily and makes his way to the kitchen to get two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He gives one to Darren as he passes by him again and takes a sip of his own bottle, the sound of his bare feet against the carpet the only sound in the house. “So it was sexual frustration after all, and not something I did.”

“What do you mean?” Darren asks and gapes back and forth between Chris and the bottle in his hand, kind of perplex.

Chris doesn’t answer his question, just takes another sip of his water before putting the cap back on and setting it on the coffee table. Chris’s behaviour is making Darren angry yet again, because seriously, now _he’s_ the one ignoring the questions?

“I would have been fine,” Darren pushes on in a low voice and Chris raises his eyebrows in question. “I would have been fine! It’s not like I had to ignore a boner before for timing issues. But for some reason you decided that THAT day would be a good day to turn a simple and sweet moment between those two characters into something NC-17! Hell, even Murphy noticed and warned you and you still didn’t let go! I would have been _fine_ , Chris!”

“It wasn’t supposed to be simple and sweet. I do remember the word ‘desperate’ leaving Ryan’s mouth.” Chris says and can’t help the grin that slowly spreads over his lips when Darren’s frustration reaches a new level.

“You were groping me, your tongue was halfway down my throat most of the time when the camera was focusing on your back or my fucking clothes and you were warm and smelled good and you kept making these noises. Cut a guy some slack, okay?” After he’s done, he slumps down onto the sofa, defeated, and puts his elbows on his knees, face in his palms.

Only when he feels the sofa dip next him, Darren looks up again. “Thank you.” Chris says.

“What for?” Darren asks, voice tired and wrung out.

“For telling me. That’s all I wanted.”

Darren snorts and rubs over his face. “I should go, I guess. It’s getting late and I came here unannounced.”

“That you did,” Chris says and smiles sweetly. “But I don’t mind. Stay a little longer. I haven’t seen your annoying face in what, 5 days?” That earns Chris a smack on his shoulder, but Darren relaxes and shrugs his flipflops off before moving into a more comfortable position against the pillows.

-

“You haven’t shaved.” Chris states in the middle of the movie they’re watching. Some uninteresting comedy re-run.

“Huh? Oh, yeah no. I was at home, why should I?” Darren asks. “And you haven’t, either.”

Chris chuckles and pushes his glasses up his nose. “Well yeah, but that’s only because I don’t look like a lumberjack after only a few days.”

“Screw you, Chris. You’re just jealous of my glorious facial hair. It isn’t even that bad yet.” Darren says and runs a hand through his curls. He needs a haircut soon, he figures. “Besides, Blaine’s skin has to be like a baby’s butt so my skin appreciates all the break from shaving it gets, otherwise it gets all irritated and shit."

The flickering light of the TV is the only light on the room and Chris’ sofa is way too comfortable.

“Speaking of Blaine,” Chris starts and turns a little more towards Darren, who immediately sighs. He’d been enjoying himself quite fine without that topic for the last half hour.

“Not that again.”

“I was just wondering if you and Blaine are similar when it comes to kissing.” Chris explains and patiently waits for an answer while Darren wonders how he keeps ending up in these situations with his co-star.  
  


In the end, he just sighs. Because whatever, right? He’s been spilling out his guts 40 minutes earlier, so why stop now. “I guess not really, no. Blaine is sweet, he would never push anything, he’s supposed to be a gentleman, or something like that.”

“And Darren would?”

“ _Darren_ would very much appreciate it if we wouldn’t talk about making out again.”

Chris smirks and tilts his head to the side a little, letting his eyes discreetly roam over the muscles and prettily tanned summer skin of Darren’s arms. “And why’s that? I’m sure you’ve had plenty of time to hook up these last few days, so this shouldn’t get you worked up again.”

“Don’t test me, Colfer. I mean it.” Darren hisses and tries not think about the last person he kissed, which, sadly (not so sad) was Chris. Well, Kurt. “Just because I had a bit time off set doesn’t mean that I was searching the clubs for a quick number. I’m past that. You know that.”  
  


Chris supposes he does know, to a certain degree. They’ve talked about Darren drunken and Darren’s drunken mistakes, although he claims that he isn’t ashamed of his past. It happened, he’s okay with it. He’s just not like that anymore.

They’re quiet for a long time after that. So long in fact that Darren thinks the topic is finally over with, but he can’t ignore the itchy feeling of Chris’ eyes burning a hole into Darren’s side.

“Stop staring at me.” Darren says in a deep voice and takes his glasses off for a moment and puts them on the coffee table to rub at his eyes. It was getting late and he should be on his own sofa by now, preferably with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I was just wondering…” Chris replies quietly and Darren snorts.

“You’re wondering an awful lot these days.”

Chris is quiet for another moment before he says, “Touchè. But I’m also offering.”

Darren freezes on the spot. Chris is joking. He has to be. He looks over at Chris next to him on the sofa, and even without his glasses on and the empty space between them, Darren sees how Chris’ gaze is flickering between his eyes and lips quickly and notes how his shoulders tense up and his fingers fumble with the cap of his waterbottle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Darren says carefully and doesn’t move an inch. The barest shake of Chris’ head confirms it.

Darren stares a moment longer, trying to consider this situation _very_ carefully. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Same situation as yours.” Chris says matter of factly and shrugs one of his shoulders, as if it was okay to just say something like that right now. What the hell.

Darren gapes at Chris exasperated. He is at his wits ends with that man. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m horny.” Chris replies unimpressed and in a flat tone and Darren nearly chokes on his own spit. He has to be strong now. So, against all his instincts, he takes a deep breath and gets up from the sofa and heads to the front door. But just before he reaches the handle, he remembers that his flipflops and glasses are where he left them earlier and he curses his damn brain for not working at all right now.

When he taps back into the living room, Chris is already up from the sofa, Darren’s flipflops in his hand, though the glasses seem to be missing. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but just so you know, I was being sincere- still am. I’m sorry though. I won’t mention it again and this evening is crossed out of our lives. Not the movie though, because while it was a bad movie, it was nice to have someone here to watch it with me. It gets lonely sometimes.”  
  


And yeah, Chris is being too sincere now. Darren can’t handle it. He just can’t handle that _man_ sometimes. Especially not right now when all he wants is to take him up on that insane offer. He tries to breathe calmly through his nose. Bad idea. Very, very bad idea.

“I was horny that day too, you know-“ Chris says, with his dopey, ever persistent, slightly mocking, snarky and monotone voice and really, screw breathing calmly. He’s. _had_.it!

Three quick steps forward and Darren has Chris up against the living room wall. “Fuck you, Chris. _Fuck_ you!” Darren hisses and presses his lips hard against Chris’ own in a desperate and almost violent kiss, his fingertips grating at his sides over the fabric of the shirt Chris wears. Chris immediately responds, lets the flipflops fall to the ground with a thump and fists his hands into Darren’s hair with a moan.

As soon as the shoes are gone and Chris is clawing at his hair, Darren plasters himself against Chris from toes to nose and pushes his tongue between Chris’ lips without waiting for an invitation. Chris wanted this so Chris gets it because Darren is done. He’s tried to be the strong one for nearly three weeks now but the daily (and nightly) teasing and questions and Chris’ freaking persistence have played a toll on Darren’s patience.

Chris lets one of his hands from Darren’s hair run down over his bare shoulder and side to put it on Darren’s ass without hesitance and pulls his hips flush against his own, and the tiny jut of Darren’s pelvic and the groan that escapes his throat at the contact causing Chris’ head to bang against the wall behind him. Darren wastes no time to lower his head and bites on a particularly awesome spot on Chris’ neck just under his jaw and then darts his tongue out to lick at it.

This is so different from the scene weeks back and apparently Chris’ mind thinks he should share the thought out loud. “Hi, Darren.” He chuckles between a gasp when Darren pushes one of his thumbs into the hollow of Chris’ upper thigh, hard.

Darren pulls away a bit and when he doesn’t come back a few seconds later, Chris opens his eyes and finds a very confused Darren inches from his face. His lips are parted and slick with spit, his pupils are slightly blown and those stupid, ridiculous eyelashes appear even darker and longer than usual. (Has he mentioned how stupid and ridiculous and _pretty_ they are, yet?)

“Hi, Darren?” Darren asks and his voice is rough and low. He keeps pressing his thumb into that spot near his groin and the hot breath on Chris’s lips when Darren speaks causes Chris’ dick to twitch.

“Well, that definitely is not Blaine right now. You said yourself. Blaine is a gentleman. This isn’t gentlemanly behaviour. Hence the ‘Hi, Darren,’ because, yeah. Hi.” If Darren notices how airy Chris’ voice sounds, he doesn’t say anything.

What Darren does, though, is laugh. A full on, loud and obnoxious Darren Criss laugh and Chris can be patient enough and shove each and every thought about his dick away for a moment because really, Darren’s happy laugh and the face he pulls are worth another moment of waiting. That man really is beautiful. They both are. Darren and Blaine.

“You’re unbelievable.” Darren repeats his words from before in a desperate giggle and his eyes look like honey and sunshine and the insides of stars- they gleam _that_ happy. “I would also say something like ‘commitment to the job’ but as I assume this is you being you right now and not Kurt, it sort of loses its fun factor.”

“Commitment to the job?” Chris asks and raises his eyebrows in question, but not before taking another glance at those tempting lips so close to his own. Darren doesn’t answer in words at first, but when he rolls his hips against Chris’ own, he remembers.

“Fucker!” Chris hisses and his eyes snap closed on their own accord. He hears Darren growl and then lips are back on his before he gets a chance to breathe. Not that he’s complaining, this is so much better than breathing, anyway.

They make out for a couple of minutes in the dark of Chris’ living room, the only noises in the house are the meaningless words from the TV and their kissing sounds as well as occasional moans or gasps. When Darren feels the flat of Chris’ palm on the fabric of his jeans that covers his boner, Darren snaps out of it and pulls away again, much to Chris’ frustration.

“Urgh, what now?” Chris groans and tries to lean in again but Darren puts a broad palm against his chest to stop him.

“No wait, wait a second,” Darren starts and releases a rushed huff of air. “If you do this, I won’t be able to stop this from developing into a whole damn lot more, Chris, okay and I’m very close to _already there_ to losing it any second now so if you don’t want to-“

“I’m sorry but did you miss it when I said I was horny before?”

“Oh, trust me I certainly didn’t, but we’re not Kurt and Blaine right now. They can fuck all they want for all I care but we are Darren and Chris right now, as you just so kindly pointed out and my professionalism is hanging by a threat as it is here, alright?” Darren says and can’t help but taking in Chris’ unrestrained appearance in front of him and dying a little bit on the inside.

Chris snorts and raises a perfectly plucked, mocking eyebrow. “I thought we agreed that you’re apparently not as professional as you think you are. I mean, obviously.” Chris says and oh, there is his hand from before, back on the bulge of his pants with a tight squeeze of his fingers.

“Chris…” Darren whines and squeezes his eyes together and the hands he has on Chris’ clothes tighten.

“We’re both horny and I’m offering. This doesn’t have to be about feelings or romance, alright? Just a friendly and stress releasing fuck between two _professionals_ , no strings attached. We don’t even have to mention it again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

This time, it’s Darren’s turn to snort, but he does seem to relax against Chris. There’s even a hint of amusement and gratitude in his eyes when he opens them again. “Unbelievable, Colfer. You’re unbelievable.” Darren mutters sweetly against Chris’ lips for the hundredths time this night.

Chris smiles. “Possibly, but thanks to my unbelivableness you get the chance to get laid like, right now.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the tension in Darren’s body comes back full force and he breaks eye contact. Chris decides to stay calm and figure out what he did wrong instead of getting frustrated once more.

“Look. I meant what I said before. You can leave right now and we’ll cross this evening out of our lives-“

“No that’s not- that’s not it.” Darren jumps in and scratches his neck awkwardly.

“Is it because I’m gay?” Chris tries to offer carefully but Darren immediately shakes his head.

“God, no. Of course not. You know I don’t care about that.” Darren says and sighs. “But…it sort of is a fair point in terms of...” Darren tries and hopes Chris will just get it but he looks more confused than ever, so Darren sighs again and drops his forehead against Chris’ collarbone. “I’ve never done it like this before.”  
  


Chris is quiet for a moment and Darren thinks he’s ruined the mood, but then one of Chris’ hands slowly strokes over Darren’s back and in a calm voice, he asks, “You’ve never been with another man?”

Darren presses a small, hidden smile against the fabric of Chris’ shirt. “Kisses and a weird handjob happened at some point in college, but I was drunk and it wasn’t really satisfying. Once, I came close to giving this one dude a blowjob but he freaked out when I dropped on my knees in front of him- which was totally not cool and unfair- and that was that. I know I get in over my head sometimes and share all those crazy stories about my sex-life, but no real, like, _real_ sex happened to my butt before.”

Above him, Chris tries really hard to supress a giggle that is about to leave him, because really. Only Darren can say stuff like that and sound completely endearing. Instead, he keeps stroking over the smooth fabric of Darren’s tanktop and asks, as sincerely and quiet as he can manage, “But you want to?”

Chris buries his other hand in Darren’s mess of hair and waits for an answer with a rapidly harder beating heart. Darren nearly purrs like a cat when Chris’ fingers start a calming pattern on his scalp, but he does answer after a moment of consideration. “Give a blowjob or the butt sex?”

Chris holds his breath and concentrates on his hands. “Both.”

And finally, Darren raises his head from his position on Chris’ collarbone. He looks both stunning and wrecked when he gives the barest, though most honest nod in response and Chris was never more grateful for their hight difference, because that way he feels like he’s somehow in charge, which he thinks is exactly what Darren could need right now.

“Come on.” Chris says sweetly and takes Darren’s hand in his own and leads them to his bedroom.

-

Darren thought he’d be a bit more nervous as they enter Chris’ bedroom, but to his own surprise, he really is mostly just horny and the prominent smell of Chris’ fabric softener mixed with the faint remains of his odor in the room sooth Darren’s nerves.

The door is barely shut behind them when one of Chris’s hands is back on Darren’s butt to pull him in closer, the other wrapping around Darren’s neck.

“Hi,” Darren mumbles and tips his nose against Chris’. Darren’s palms spread wide over the small of Chris’ back and they sway together for a moment. Darren risks a glance at Chris’ bed and is stunned when he finds it unmade. Coming to think of, the entire room is sort of messy. Not horribly so, but the desk at the far end of the wall is overfloating with files and loose sheets and pencils around a flopped open laptop, there are a few articles of clothes thrown over a chair and the lamp on the bedside table Chris switched on a minute ago is askew.

Chris must sense what Darren is thinking, so he shuts him up before Darren gets a chance to ask what happened to Chris’ ever persistent and sometimes annoyingly strict order. In all honestly, Darren is quite amused and finds that side of Chris oddly charming.

“I tend to not only forget time when I’m writing, and I didn’t expect company.”

“You should have expected _my_ company, though. Considering that you wouldn’t shut up about my body reactions and late night texts.” Darren muses with a quirked eyebrow and oh, there it is, the nervousity- because Chris is biting his lower lip and looks at Darren like he wants to eat him alive.

“Speaking of. I think there were mentions of a blowjob, if I remember correctly…” Chris mutters and Darren finds it entrancing how his voice gets as low as a whisper near the end of the sentence.

Shoving all of his nervous thoughts aside, Darren leans in and carefully runs the very tip of his tongue against Chris’ lower lip, before breathing his next words against it. “Mmmm, so as long as you won’t freak out and run away like the last guy I dropped to my knees in front of.”

“That guy was an idiot.” Chris replies jagged and is about to lean in for a real kiss when Darren smirks and does indeed lower himself on his knees so that his eyes are in line with Chris’ crotch, in the middle of Chris’ messy bedroom.

Darren is thankful that the lamp only provides a small amount of light, because as much as he wants to see Chris, he isn’t so sure if he wants for Chris to see him; his fingers tremble and he already starts to sweat lightly and they haven’t even really started yet.

When he does look up quickly though to check if Chris is okay, he finds him with his mouth slightly open, staring down at Darren with wonder in his eyes through crooked glasses, almost as if he wasn’t expecting this to happen after all. Chris slightly snaps out of it after a couple of seconds and rests both his palms lightly on Darren’s shoulders, very close to his neck.

Darren mimics Chris’ hand movement and slides his palms up over Chris’ thighs to rest them on either side of his waist. Then he leans forward a bit so that his nose brushes the tiniest amount against Chris’ straining cock through his sweatpants and he hears a faint hiss escaping Chris’ mouth when Darren confesses in a whisper, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

That earns Darren a shaky chuckle from Chris and the words, “Sweety, no offense or anything, but you _are_ a guy who has received blowjobs before, I’m pretty sure of. Trust me, you’ll know what to do.” Darren relaxes slightly and is about to get started on Chris’ pants, when one of Chris’ hands from his shoulders slips away and then tucks under his chin to tilt Darren’s head up slightly. “But,” Chris starts again in a gentle voice, absently scratching over the stubble on Darren’s skin, “If we do this, I trust you to only do what you want and feel comfortable with, alright?”

When Darren’s heart starts to beat faster than before this time, it’s for a whole other reason than being nervous. To show Chris how much those words mean to him, Darren tilts his head to the side and presses a soft kiss to the skin on Chris’ wrist with closed eyes. Even from the distance, Chris is in awe how beautifully Darren’s eyelashes cast soft shadows on his cheeks and make him just that much more handsome.

The fingers under Darren’s chin slip away when Darren leans his head forward again and full on presses his lips against Chris’ clothe covered erection. He stays there for a moment and nuzzles his nose against the bulge and inhales Chris’ masculine smell and just from that he is insanely much more turned on than he was a second ago.

The hands on Chris waist start to shrug down his sweatpants and Darren’s mouth waters at the sight of Chris’ tight black boxer briefs and the wet spot on the fabric where he already started leaking. If a growl tries to fight its way out of Darren’s throat, well then so be it.

Chris’ dick twitches when Darren closes his lips over the wet spot where his tip is and the thump from earlier presses down at into the crook of his thigh again. And then he has to tighten his hand on Darren’s shoulder, because without warning, Darren pushes Chris’ boxers down far enough to press a closemouthed kiss against his skin. Darren’s broad palms settle on Chris’ hipbones and with his thumbs, he shrugs up the hem of Chris’ shirt as much as he can reach without letting go of his grip.

Through lidded eyes, Darren makes out a fair amount of coarse happy trail and pubic hair and for some reason, the thought alone has Darren squeeze his eyes shut and open his mouth to let his tongue lap away every last drop of precome on Chris’ cock he can get. While he never really thought about it per se, he sort of just suggested that if he’d ever be with a guy in any way, he’d totally prefer body hair to smooth skin. Women are usually up for the soft vanilla smelling skin, so this is a very strong contrast and he’s totally hot for it, much to his own surprise.

The hand that isn’t clutching Darren’s shoulder comes to a gentle rest on Darren’s jaw and the moan that leaves Chris’ mouth is so sexy that the room starts to spin while Darren gets a hopefully good rhythm going and alternates between bobbing his head and darting his tongue up and down the shaft of Chris’ cock. He decides to be brave and do what he remembers liking most when he receives a BJ, so he closes his lips around the underside of the head of Chris’ cock tightly and sucks while pushing his tongue against the vein that runs up his length.

“Fuuuck yes,” Chris swears from above and Darren grins inwardly, pleased with himself. Then he pushes his entire mouth over Chris again and sucks him down as far as he dares and he’s momentarily glad he has Chris’ hips in a firm hold, because there’s definitely movement starting to happen, involuntarily or not he doesn’t know, and while the thought of Chris fucking his mouth is a total turn on, he’s just not sure if he could handle that yet.

“Can you – _ah, yes-_ touch my balls?” Chris says on a groan and lets the hand on Darren’s jaw slide up into Darren’s dark hair to ground himself and oh. Hair pulling from none other than Christopher Colfer is totally hot.

Darren releases Chris’ cock with an obscene wet popping sound and rests his forehead against Chris’ hipbone with a gasp and does as he’s asked. He nuzzles his nose and wet lips against Chris’ skin and runs one of his hands over Chris’ balls, admiring how heavy and tight and soft they feel, and then glides them lower to press the pad of his thumb against the sensitive skin of the root of his cock like he likes to do when he touches himself and Chris moans high in his throat as a result. Darren has to squeeze his eyes shut, overwhelmed by emotions and sensations. “Mother _fucker_ , you’re so hot I’m afraid we won’t even get to the butt sex part you promised earlier, what the hell.”

Chris chuckles above him and pulls Darren into a standing position, not caring about his erection wet, throbbing and halfway out his briefs for a moment. He doesn’t give him a chance to catch up on what’s happening before Chris pushes their mouths together in a searching kiss that is all tongue and clattering teeth, searching for his own bitter taste inside that beautiful mouth, winding his arms around Darren’s neck to keep him as close as possible (and probably also stabilize him a little bit).

Chris ends the kiss and places his wet lips over Darren’s ear to mutter, “Well we can’t have that now, can we,” into it and Darren’s knees buckle.

“I mean it Chris, you’re turning me into a damn teenager here before we even get started. Holy hell.” Darren says in a throaty voice and heaves a heavy breath against Chris’ neck, inhaling the very prominent scent of Chris’ odor and skin there.

Another chuckle from Chris and then he releases his tight grip on Darren to lead them over to the bed. He pushes the sheets to the floor and rolls his eyes at the amused glance Darren is shooting him. “Don’t even say anything, Criss. I mean it or no sex for you.”

Darren grins and makes a zipping gesture over his sealed lips and a second later he’s being shoved down onto the mattress and a very seductive and happy eyed Chris straddles his thighs. Darren barely gets a chance to blink at the sudden movement when Chris folds his glasses and puts them away, shrugs off his t-shirt ungracefully and then pushes Darren’s tanktop up as high as it gets under his armpits before Chris starts to mouth at one of Darren’s nipples.

“Ohh…” Darren sighs in a turned on and surprised voice and Chris supresses a snicker at how responsive Darren is. He lets go of Darren’s tanktop and instead runs his hands over Darren’s arms softly, feeling the muscles and veins there, until he reaches his forearms and pushes them in a firm grip next to Darren’s head on the mattress.

Chris spends a good amount of time on Darren’s chest, circling his nipples and running his tongue over the hair against the hot skin there, while constantly tightening and then softly brushing his hands over Darren’s arms.

“So gone for these arms, Darren. S’ been so hard not to stare at them all night, so hot…and that stubble, God so beautiful…” Chris mumbles as he kisses his way up Darren’s throat, licks over his Adams apple and then runs his nose over the skin under Darren’s ear.

Darren’s back arches off the bed at Chris’ words and his eyes roll back behind his closed eyelids. “Touch me please, it’s been so long and-“

“Shhh…let me take care of you, I know what I’m doing.” Chris soothes Darren’s whine and presses a soft kiss onto Darren’s cheekbone before pulling away slightly to lean over to the bedside table. Darren hears the rummaging of Chris’ hand in the drawer, but it’s almost like whitenoise in his ears. He’s getting _laid_!

There’s an absent thud of supplies being dumped somewhere on the mattress and then the heavy pressure on Darren’s thighs vanishes as Chris slides down to come to a halt with his face inches from Darren’s crotch.

The first touch of Chris’ tongue on the skin of Darren’s lower belly shoots sparks through Darren’s body and his arms leave their current position to reach down and claw at the bedsheets near his own hips. Yeah, Darren is very responsive, and oddly enough, Chris can’t think of anything that is even remotely sexier right now. His body hair, maybe.

Chris opens the button and tugs his fingertips into the waistband of Darren’s jeans and buries his nose into the skin he reveals with each push downwards. He grins when his chin digs into Darren’s boner all the way down and Darren’s hips push upwards to seek more contact.

Under different circumstances, Chris supposes he could roll his eyes at the lack of underwear, but right now he can’t find it in him and rather tries to keeps his mouth from watering at the view. So that’s what’s been hiding under those tight and colorful pants of one Blaine Anderson. Not that he’d suspected anything else, because those pants usually serve with nearly detailed material for imaginational purposes they are that tight, but being here now, inches and scent away, it’s just downright thrilling.

“You want me to beg, do you?!” Darren’s desperate voice pulls Chris out of his thoughts and after pulling Darren’s pants off all the way and throwing them carelessly somewhere next to the bed, he softly runs his fingertips along the smooth skin of Darren’s inner thigh while his other hand grabs a hold of his hipbone before full on lowering himself over and down Darren’s cock without any warning.

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ -“ Darren moans rather loudly and Chris’s lips curl into a happy grin around Darren’s length. Sad thing that this is only a quick tease, because while he’d love to stay there a bit longer, he composes himself and lets his mouth glide off of Darren’s cock with a string of spit connected from Chris’ lips to the head of Darren’s cock, and lets his mouth wander lower, lower and lower.

Chris thinks for a second that Darren is going to complain about the too fast and sudden stop, but when Chris grabs him strongly by the hips and turns Darren around, belly to mattress, all that comes out is an airy sigh.

Chris stares. He has to. Every single person on this planet knows about the amazing, wonderful, out of this world _ass_ that Darren proudly claims his own. But usually there’s pants. And now they’re gone. Almost hesitantly at first, Chris lays both his flat palms on the skin of Darren’s lower back. There’s barely any contact as they nearly hover over the skin there, but that alone has Darren gasping and pushing his hips down against the bed and spine and shoulders arch beautifully.

Chris decides to take that as a go-ahead and puts more pressure on his hands, lets them glide along Darren’s sides, then back again and finally down to grab and squeeze his ass cheeks. “Gods, Darren. This is…this is about every gay guys wet dream come true. Fuck.” Chris groans and digs his thumbs experimentally into the crack to pull the cheeks apart just slightly.

Above him, Darren gasps into the pillow he’s currently pressing his face into and then Chris has to swallow heavily when Darren, without being asked to do so, pulls his knees in and pushes his glorious ass towards Chris’ face.

“I’m so hard I probably won’t last long at all, but please-“ Darren whines and before he even finishes the sentence, Chris grabs his hips hard leans the last few inches forward to bite into Darren’s right cheek and then tenderly licks over it to sooth the angry skin. Chris fears he’s maybe gone too far with this too quickly, but Darren moans throatily and juts his hips backwards against Chris face.

And really, that’s all the convincing he needs. Chris licks a wet streak from Darren’s tailbone down the crack of his ass and pushes his tongue hard against the puckering skin of Darren’s hole and is rewarded with series of curses and moans as he starts to work on the tight muscle.

“Has anyone ever done this to you? I know some women like to-“

“N- no, fuck, no Chris, no one ever. I- _uhh yes_ \- I’ve wanted them to, fuck did I wanted them to but no one ever- _fuck_ _yeah_ that’s good- bothered…” Darren babbles and whines, barely understandable from where he’s pressed against the pillow, and Chris puts an extra effort into eating him out, because this has to be phenomenal for Darren, he decides.

After a couple of minutes of lapping at his hole and diving his tongue inside as much as physically possible, Chris decides that Darren is loose enough for the first finger. “Relax,” he whispers against Darren’s skin and lets a spit coated fingertip press against Darren’s entrance, waiting a few seconds to give him a chance to pull away if he’s not ready, but when Darren only whines and shuffles his hips from side to side, Chris carefully pushes the finger inside and watches out for possible signs of discomfort. But to his utter and sheer surprise, Darren groans frustrated and says, “You don’t have to be so careful, Chris. I’ve done- _ungh_ \- done this to myself plenty of times.”

“Fuck,” Chris moans and immediately pushes a second finger inside, earning a pleased noise from Darren and a jut of his hips to get deeper.

Chris can barely contain himself, the sight is that hot to watch. He makes quick work of his fingers, scissoring them inside, pumping them in and out, watching them disappear into the tight heat that is all Darren. Chris is so surprised how well Darren just takes it, and for God only knows why reason, a snipped of their conversation from earlier comes back to him and he grins against Darren’s ass cheek, nuzzling the faint, coarse hair there.

“Do you think Blaine does this? When he’s alone and horny and fingers himself, wishing it was Kurt doing it?” Towards the end of the sentence, he pushes in a third finger and Darren is _gone_.

He pulls his face out of the pillow with a shuddering breath, tilts his head to the side and plants his cheek into the bed to look down at Chris through heavy lidded eyes. His forehead is glistening, his hair is an absolute mess and the fingers next to his face on the mattress curl into the sheets when he says, voice low and airy, “I’ve never given that much thought, but I know for a fact that _Darren_ did this to himself the night after Kurt and Blaine had their make out scene in the car.”

“Holy…I…you- you can’t just say shit like that, Darren, fuck!” Chris squeezes out in a tight huff of air and Darren laughs, actually laughs while Chris is screwing him with his fingers.

“I can if it’s true.” Darren replies happily with a shaking voice and then screws his eyes shut when Chris finds his prostate and rubs over it dead on. His hips start to rhythmically shove themselves back against Chris fingers again and again, an when a loud moan escapes Darren’s throat followed by his hand that tries to find its way to his cock, Chris pulls his fingers out and reaches around Darren’s ass to slap his hand away.

“Don’t even think about it, Criss.” Chris says and smirks to himself when Darren makes a frustrated sound.

Then he leans over Darren’s back to grab the lube and condom he threw there earlier, stays for a moment to kiss gently along Darren’s shoulders and back before pulling away and preparing himself. Once the condom is on, he gives himself a good long squeeze to take some of the pressure off and then makes sure to apply enough lube on his cock, because he would never forgive himself if he’d hurt this sweet, gorgeous man in front of him.

After a moment of consideration, Chris gently pats the side of Darren’s hip and mentions for him to “get up,” and “wait- hang on, get rid of your shirt,” and “can you hold on to the headboard, yeah just like that,” and when he has Darren in a kneeling position on his bed, he shuffles in behind him, flush and back to chest, and curls a strong arm around Darren’s chest.

Both of their thighs are shaking slightly and Chris feels a pang of sympathy, remembering how freaking nervous he was at his first time doing this. He leans his head forward and brushes his nose into the curly, beautiful mess of Darren’s dark hair, inhaling his shampoo and something that is so Darren that Chris is glad they’re sitting on the bed, because he feels like the ground under his feet is being ripped away.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks gently and in a soft voice and when he feels Darren’s head tilt to the side to try to look at him, he’s rewarded with a brilliant smile, eyes so dark that the shade of honey and gold is barely existent and red, red lips, lush from being kissed and bitten.

“I’m perfect. Though I’d be even more perfect if you’d start with the butt sex, now.” And there he still is, goofy, ridiculous, amazing Darren. Chris has to kiss him.

He presses their lips together and when Darren lifts one arm behind his head to tangle around Chris’ neck, the kiss deepens and they both sigh into each other’s mouth. Then the kiss ends abruptly because Chris takes himself in his hand, momentarily letting go of the grip around Darren’s chest to pull his cheeks apart and then nudges the tip of his cock against Darren’s entrance.

The room falls quiet except for their raged breaths and occasional grunts. Chris is halfway in when Darren tenses heavily and gasps in slight pain, “Stop, wait-, wait a second I need-“ so Chris stops and presses assuring kisses on his shoulders and back of his neck. “Breathe,” he whispers and gently strokes his fingertips over Darren’s sides in a movement he hopes is calming. It seems to do the trick, because after a moment, Darren relaxes and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles self-consciously, and Chris absolutely can’t have that.

“Never, ever apologise for needing a moment or wanting to stop. Okay? Even if we need to blow it off, you tell me first thing.”

Darren allows himself a quiet giggle and reaches behind him to put a hand on Chris’ ass to let him know that he can move again. Chris shudders and leans in for another kiss, which is eagerly responded though it’s more teeth and breathing into each other’s mouth, but it doesn’t even matter.

Once Chris bottoms out and lets out a low groan, matching Darren’s fairly well, he anchors his arm around Darren’s chest again and curls his free fist around Darren’s cock. Darren’s head falls back against Chris’ shoulder and he can’t help but note the slightly uncomfortable look on Darren’s face, his mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut so tight that he must see stars underneath his eyelids.

“You’re doing amazing, honey. Breathe, let loose. It’ll stop hurting soon, I promise.” Chris whispers and kisses every inch of skin he can reach.

Darren does relax at Chris’ words and says, low and stuttering and slightly overwhelmed, “Doesn’t hurt, ‘s just a lot.”

“I know,” Chris says quietly. “What can I do to make it easier?” Another kiss to Darren’s neck, another stroke over his waist.

Darren makes a sound suspiciously close to a laugh or giggle and licks his lips before saying, “Can you use that pretty hand of yours that is currently located on my cock but for some reason won’t seem to move?”

Now that has Chris laughing because seriously, there’s Darren Criss for you.

“Unbelievable,” Chris mutters with the biggest smile on his face and starts to jerk Darren off. And apparently that does seem to do the trick, because with each stroke and the first careful moves of Chris’ hips, Darren relaxes and moans breathlessly with his head tilted back. There’s sweat gathering where they are sealed together, low on Darren’s back and shoulders and Chris’ belly and chest. The height difference is perfect for this and it doesn’t take them long at all to find a comfortable rhythm that has them both moaning and groaning.

After a few minutes of thrusting slapping skin though, Darren’s knees start to buckle and even the arm Chris has slung around him can’t hold him up any longer, so Chris slips out and rearranges their position so that Darren is on his back with Chris hovering above him.

“Thanks,” Darren giggles and runs a hand through his har while his other hand comes to a rest on Chris’ hip. “While that was very, _very_ hot and sensual, I’m not so sure my legs would have supported me a second longer. You do things to my body, Chris Colfer.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Chris replies cheekily and wastes no time to push right in again while curling one of his hands into the crook of one of Darren’s knees to pull it up, which Darren immediately takes as an invite to curl his leg around Chris’ waist and push him in as deep as possible with the heel of his foot against Chris’ tailbone.

They both exhale loudly and lean in for a deep and dirty kiss in the exact same moment, and the new position really works in both regards of angling deeper than before and being able to look. Not that Darren’s back and shoulders aren’t unfairly sexy to stare at, but now he can see his hard, leaking cock against the dark hair of his toned belly, his heaving chest and, most importantly, Darren’s face.

God, his face. Chris can’t hold it in any longer. He’s about to cross a line (yet again) but there’s just no other way.

“Can I just say how fucking, fucking beautiful you are, Darren. Not just now, even though this is so going straight to my spunkbank, but always. I try to make sense of it most days, how a person can be so goddamn handsome, but fuck, _fuck_ I’m so close already…”

Darren giggles kind of helplessly and curls both of his hands into Chris hair to pull him down for a surprisingly tender kiss, considering the rather fast and deep rhythm their hips are working. When they part slightly, only just an inch or so to breathe, Darren mutters soft words against Chris’ mouth with happy and overwhelmed eyes. “I’m kinda glad you feel that way, ‘cause that’s exactly how I always feel around you.”

Chris smiles and kisses him again, nips at Darren’s lower lip and makes sure not to break the slap of his hips. Then panic starts to raise in his chest and he hopes his next words won’t ruin the mood or worse, their friendship.

“It’s not…I’m not in love with you, or anything, I mean I’m heavily attracted to you, but I swear I never even intended-“ Chris babbles nervously and is shut up with a fond, though airy laugh from Darren when Chris’ cock brushes heavenly against Darren’s prostate, “It’s cool, Chris. I’m not in love with you, either. But I get it. God, do I get it.”

Chris drops his forehead on Darren’s shoulder with a relieved sigh and humour in his voice when he says, “If that wasn’t the most romantic confession ever.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Colfer.” Darren chuckles and then gasps when Chris pushes himself up slightly to cradle Darren’s hips in his hands and push in and out of him in a rapid speed, his balls slapping against Darren’s in a heady sound of skin and the musky scent of sex in the stuffy air of the room.

When Darren comes, all Chris can stare at is Darren’s face. Not that his cock wouldn’t be a nice view as well, but his _face_. Those deeply black, stupidly long eyelashes that almost appear to curl towards the end against Darren’s flushed cheeks, those ridiculously weird shaped eyebrows drawn up in extasy, the pearls of sweat that start to run down his temple and disappear into dark curls…and that mouth. Darren’s mouth- he’ll never understand how a mouth can be so pretty, Chris is pretty sure.

He’s always found that his rather big looking upper incisors looked freakishly adorable when Darren’s tongue brushes against them while talking or now while trying to keep those sexy noises inside, and those lips, surrounded by the alluring stubble Chris has come to love so much…it always looks like Darren is pouting, but not in a sulky or angry way, but rather provocative or tantalizing, fuck, Chris doesn’t even _know_ , just knows that he’s gorgeous.

Now, now that mouth is moaning the most beautiful version of Chris’ name he’s ever heard while Darren spurts hot splashes of come over his belly and chest and Chris is coming deep inside of Darren, the owner of the prettiest ass on the planet.

“I’ll never be able to look at Blaine ever the same again.” Chris mumbles against Darren’s neck after he pulled out carefully and removed the condom.

“I’d say something like ‘what’s Blaine got to do with this’, but I think I won’t survive our next on-screen make out session after if seen you like this.” Darren chuckles and curls his fingertips through Chris’ hair at the nape of his neck with a happy smile.

Chris giggles and kisses Darren’s neck for good measure and then they fall into a comfortable silence for a long while. They trade careful and sweet touches on arms and shoulders and cheeks and tangle their legs together affectionally.

Darren is the first to break the quiet of the room in a low voice. “Well, I think I should get going at some point.”

“Mmmm, no stay. At least for tonight. It’s late and we have tomorrow off as well. Plus, you’re very warm and smell nice.” Chris mumbles sleepily.

“Okay,” Darren replies simply and finds the blanked Chris threw on the ground earlier and pulls it over them after giving his chest and belly a quick swipe with his tanktop to remove the sticky come there.

“There, all better.” Darren says once they’re snuggled against each other.

Chris hums happily and Darren thinks he’s already drifted off when Chris voice startles the quiet of the bedroom once more. “Did you know that you have a tiny waist?”

Darren chuckles and kisses Chris’ shoulder. “So I’ve been told, yeah. Nothing compared to your insanely large feet, though.”

That earns Darren a playful slap on his leg and one of Chris’ cute giggles. “Shut up, _Daisy_.”

“Unbelievable, Colfer. You’re _un_ believable.” Darren snorts and curls in even closer than before.

“Goodnight, Darren.”

“Sleep well, Chris. Sweet dreams.”

-

If they find themselves in this same situation a few more times after that over the next few years, well, then no one needs to know, because it’s like a quiet agreement was born that night.

Just with no strings attached.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean love xx
> 
> Stay healthy and at home, Gleeks and CC Believers


End file.
